themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Rose Eaton
Name: Rosemary "Rose" Winifred Eaton Age: 16 DOB: 9/03/1995 Grade: Junior/Class of 2013 Gender: Female Species: Human Height/Weight: ''' '''Occupation/Role: '''Student. President of the book club and debate club. Also, in chess club and occult club. '''Orientation: Straight Relationship status: '''Dating '''Likes: '''Things staying in the norm, Rules being followed, dogs, her friends, her boyfriend Luke, Luke’s dog Wayne '''Dislikes: Ghosts (well the bad ones anyway), the dark, rule breakers, her 3 cats Personality Quiet, quite shy, kind. Susceptible to panic attacks and worrying over nothing. A bit neurotic. Very sweet girl who hates it when other people are feeling down, and will always do what she can to make them feel better. Biography Rose is now in her Junior year. In her Sophomore year, Rose was still quiet, but she has come out of her shell around her friends and people she feels comfortable with. She is also slowly getting over her fear of ghosts (thanks to Luke). That year she also got her braces off.She met her new friends Monica and Elizabeth and the three have formed a friendship quickly, despite Rose being a year older than the two. Her dream is to become a lawyer. Is in a lot of extra curricular clubs since she isn't that smart academically and she hopes all the clubs she's in will help her get into law school. As a child had 3 tutors (didn't go to school til 9th grade). Mostly learnt about foreign languages and cultures. Is fluent in French, Italian and English and is trying to learn Spanish. Always wanted a dog but wasn't allowed by her parents (because they're dirty animals apparently). Has 3 bengal cats but they all hate her. Rose's father is the CEO for a company; her mother is a homemaker (if you can call it that; all she does is gets facials and massages all day). She was practically raised by her Nannies. Appearance Rose has long, curly red hair and dark blue eyes. She's quite pale with freckles. Her hair is naturally very curly and she occasionally straightens it, though she's starting to prefer it curly. She usually wears it up in a ponytail. In her Freshman year, Rose's hair was long and kept in a low pony tail She wore a red hair band in the school's colour but a small bundle of hair would always escape and frame her face. After her Freshman year's Valentines dance (where the vice principal was killed and acused of molesting a student) her parents pulled her out of the school for a short time. During that, she got a haircut and started wearing a small amount of make up. She returned to the school with her new look and kept it til her Junior year. Now in her Junior year, Rose alternates between having her hair curly and straightening it. Rose's clothes style is smart and casual. She loves skirts and dresses and wears a lot of neckerchiefs. Character Interactions Family Rose is an only child and the daughter of Craig and Amanda Eaton. Craig Eaton is the CEO of a powerful corporation located 45 minutes away from the family home. This means that somedays during the week he just stays at the office overnight; sometimes returning smelling like the secretary's perfume. Both of them. Due to his success, he wants Rose to do extremely well in school (to the point where all she does is study). He's happy she wants to be a lawyer but disappointed in her straight B grades. Amanda Eaton is a neurotic mess of a person. She has roots dyed every second day and if she misses an appointment will go on a rampage, screaming at anyone who looks at her because she's convinced that they're looking at her roots. God forbid theres a day that she misses a hair appointment and a botox injection on the same day. Hell Hath no Fury like Amanda on a murderous rampage. Her neurotic tendencies could explain why Rose is the way she is. She may dress like she's dressed for a high powered business meeting, but that's what she wears on the way to the day spa. Note: Not real nose or hair color. Or Boobs. Friends When Rose started at Misery High, she became best friends with and (not related). The three were inseperable until Meg transferred. For a while, Josie began to be distant with Rose. She later found out that Josie was dying and she was pushing people away because of it. Josie's death and Meg's transfer hit Rose hard and for a while, she didn't want to make friends. Eventually, she made friends with and . Rose considers the two her closest friends right now. Rose has always been good friends with and . Also friends with Luke’s friends; Ryan, Daniel, Peter, Greg and Andrew. Has a strange respect for Carl Henry. Romantic Rose has only had one boyfriend, Luke Meyers. Rose had a crush on him from the second she met him. He was everything she could have ever wanted; smart, cute, brave and nice. She was far too shy to talk to him properly and was very nervous around him. Her chance came when Luke invited her to the Valentine's Day Ball by putting a note in her locker asking her. Rose almost fainted when she found the note. On the night of the dance, Rose arrived earlier than Luke and for a moment thought he wasn't going to show. He did and the two spent the evening getting to know each other. However, their night was not to go as smoothly as they both hoped. Towards the end of the dance, the current Principal and Vice Principal, Edoardo Agapeto (Ando), began to argue; it turned out that the VP was having an affair with a student. Luke's best friend and room mate, . Greg and Ando were investigating the principal and discovered that he had been using the Wall Ghoul to murder students for insurance money. After an argument, Belvedere shot Agapeto, causing his death. The police were called in and as a result the school was closed for a short period of time. Rose was pulled out of the school during this time. Luke began to miss Rose and went to visit her at home. The two managed to convince Rose's parents to let her come back to Misery High. A month or two later, the two were struggling with their feelings for each other, unaware they were mutual. Finally, at Justin's party, the two met up and confessed to each other how they felt. They have been together ever since. They occasionally argue, but always make up. Other *Actually misses having her braces because she thought they made her a bit more interesting *Adores Luke's dog to bits and want to take her with him one day (but she wouldn't do that to Luke) *Born out of wedlock. Her parents hate each other. And tend to ignore her *Slightly neurotic, to the point that she will obsess over things Category:Class of 2013 Category:Female Students